Numerous kinds and types of rocket systems have been developed particularly for use by rocket hobbyists. Generally speaking, rocket systems particularly used with model or hobby rockets are typically either a single-use type, limited re-use type or may employ a re-loadable system or kit. Some of these prior systems nevertheless still possess some disadvantages, including often complicated mechanisms or limited manipulability of controlled substances, the controlled substances usually being the propellant grains and/or consumable delay elements. These are often referred to as pyrotechnic elements and need appropriate manipulation tools and procedures for use therewith.